


didn't know my own strength

by Bawsanity (CrowsGirl15)



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Injury, Sex, sex so good you pull your back out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsGirl15/pseuds/Bawsanity
Summary: Mike pulls his back out because Ginny doesn’t know her own strength, and they need to find a friend to help out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this smutcanon (my new favorite word), that Sybbelle strongly encouraged me to turn into a fic. It’s been a rough day. I figured we could use some Bawson smut fluff.

“FUCK!” Ginny’s boneless body slid up and off of Mike’s, her back landing hard on the rough carpet of the hotel room. They hadn’t even made it to the _bed_ this time…or had they fallen off? Who could say?

Certainly not Ginny, whose entire energy was focused on catching her breath and getting the feeling back into her extremities. It was _good_ sex. Sex with Mike was always good, but they had taken it to another level tonight, hopped up on a big win and an even bigger drought from the last time they’d done this properly.

_Properly_ had taken on a whole new meeting since Ginny had shown up at Mike’s door that fateful night at Spring Training, telling him she didn’t want to wait to have that conversation anymore…

(They decided not to have it at all, and instead fall into the nearest soft surface – in that case, his very expensive leather couch – and make up for lost time.)

But sex with Mike wasn’t like it had been with Trevor. Or Noah. Or any guy Ginny had dated in her short 23 years on this planet. No, sex with Mike Lawson was Earth shattering. It was rough, and hard, and athletic. She discovered that muscles she didn’t even know she had could do things that defied the laws of physics. Things like hanging half off the bed while Mike propelled her body back and forth. Things like holding herself up on her forearms so he could snake his head underneath her at the kitchen counter. Things like making him come by just contracting around him.

(She was particularly proud of that last one. The first time it happened he’d gotten this mortified look on his face until he realized that just it _happening_ had pushed her over the edge as well. Now it was something she saved for special occasions…)

But tonight’s round had topped all of them. The door hadn’t even closed when Mike was picking her up and flipping her into the wall. He got like that sometimes – like he just _had_ to have her right then – and she was more than happy to oblige. Only this time she wasn’t content to sit idly by and let him have his way with her. No, she wanted to have her fun too.

So they found themselves in a sort of crazed, desperate, wrestling match that had eventually ended with him pinned on his back and her writhing out a second, bone melting orgasm as he shot inside her.

Which is how she now found herself with her back on the carpet, bones sufficiently melted, and trying to find the energy to at least push her way up to the bed just 5 feet away.

She lolled her head to the side to look at him, licking her lips and rasping out, “Well, that was unexpected…” But the words died in her throat when she caught sight of the bearded, burly man beside her.

The look on his face was anything but the sated, bleary-eyed gaze she was used to after their encounters. No, there was something far more sinister in his eyes now, something she recognized from a few too many walks to the ice bath. That, right there, was pain.

She shot up with a start, the adrenaline kicking in when she realized something might be wrong. “Mike?” She said tentatively, and when he didn’t move his head, she tried again. “Lawson! Look at me.”

“Hmm, no can do, Rook,” he winced from a miniscule movement of his hand, and she knew this wasn’t good.

“What’s wrong? Did I break you?” The words were teasing, but there was a level of concern in her tone. Ginny had never been great in a crisis, but she had a feeling she was going to have to learn fast.

“You know, I want to make a joke right now. Maybe something about how I’ve been doing this a lot longer than you. About how you couldn’t come close to wearing me down…” His voice was low and strained, but the pure volume of words put Ginny at ease. “But the problem is…yes, I think you broke me. That enchanted pussy of yours fucked me so hard I threw out my back.”

In another circumstance, she might have preened at the realization, not to mention the comment about her ‘enchanted pussy’. That for _once_ she was able to do something that no one else had. That she’d given it to him so good he literally couldn’t move. She may have even fallen into those thoughts a little in the moment, before it dawned on her the exact position they were in.

“Fuck. You’re in my room.” She curled up with her knees against her bare chest. He brought a hand up to point at her.

“Yep.”

Because one thing they _had_ managed to do right when they were fucking all over San Diego was keep this from their very nosy teammates. They both knew what this would do if it got out. Mike would look like a skeevy captain who took advantage of the first woman in Major League Baseball, and Ginny…

…well, it was no secret what would happen to Ginny.

So they’d kept it quiet. Which was fine by Ginny. And which wasn’t as hard as it seemed up until now, when a naked Mike Lawson was sprawled on her hotel room floor without the ability to walk, limp, or crawl back to his own a mere 50 feet away.

“Fuck.” She said again, drawing a chuckle from Mike.

“Focus, Baker, we gotta figure this out,” he was shifting a little now, but it was no use. She could tell just by looking at him that he was down for the count.

She stood, pulled on his oversized game day shirt and buttoned it quickly, wracking her brain for a plan. She heard a tongue clucking from the floor, and turned to look at Mike, who was eyeing her hungrily in his button down.

“Focus, Lawson,” she parroted his words back at him, drawing another, apparently painful laugh. She tugged at her hair a second before finally, regretfully, deciding what she must do. She grabbed her cell phone from her backpack and went to dial.

“Woah, woah, wait.” The hand was back up now. “What are you doing?”

“I’m calling Blip.”

“Like hell you are!”

“Well what the fuck am I supposed to do, Lawson? I can’t lift you up, and I don’t think this is quite what the hotel meant when they said ‘anything you might need’…”

“Gin, unless you want to answer a lot of questions I am in no position to help you with, you cannot call Blip Sanders.” She kept her hand on the screen for another long second before dropping the phone to her side. He was right, a teammate was the worst person she could call right now, even if it _was_ a man who loved them both.

“Well I have to call someone…we have to get you out of here.” Ginny fixed an expectant gaze on him, daring Mike to solve their predicament.

It was another long moment until he finally spoke, his voice resigned and maybe a hint embarrassed. “Call Evelyn.” Ginny’s eyebrows shot up on her forehead.

“Evelyn?”

“Yeah, Evelyn, she made the trip, I saw her at the game today.”

“I hate to break it to you, Mike, but Ev can barely lift a cast iron skillet.”

“Bullshit, I’ve seen her do pilates.” Oh, well isn’t that interesting.

“You’ve _seen_ her do pilates?” Ginny wasn’t proud of the flash of jealousy that shot through her spine at the words. _This is Evelyn, be a crazy person later._

Mike read her mind. “Not the time, Baker. Look, you two just need to get me next door. You can do it. Call her.”

“Fine.” And with a huff, Ginny dialed Evelyn’s number.

 

***

 

Even with the sparse, almost nonexistent amount of details Ginny had given her, Evelyn was at her door in 5 minutes flat. Just enough time for Ginny to help Mike into a pair of boxers (the jeans were a lost cause) and shift him onto his side to give his spine a bit of a rest.

Ginny opened the door just enough to peek out, biting her lip at Evelyn’s ‘you better tell me what the fuck is going on’ expression.

“Okay, look…you have to promise me you’re not going to make jokes,” Evelyn just rolled her eyes, but let Ginny continue. “And you have to _promise_ me you’re gonna keep this a secret.”

“Now _how_ can I promise either of those things when I don’t even know what’s going on, Ginny?” She crossed her arms and gestured to the door. “Let me in. Damage control is my specialty.”

Ginny sighed, but dropped her shoulder to let Evelyn push past her into the room, bracing herself in just enough time for the high pitched squeal that left her friend’s throat.

“Eeeeeeeeee, I knew it!” She turned with a gleeful grin in Ginny’s direction.

“Keep your _voice_ down,” Ginny shushed her and went to stand next to Mike’s rolled up body.

“I _knew_ it!” It was a harsh whisper, but at least she wouldn’t wake up the entire hotel room.

“Oh, you did not,” Ginny rolled her eyes.

“Oh, I so _did_ ,” Evelyn squeaked out again. “I knew there was something going on. You have to tell me everything…”

“Ladies!” Mike interrupted the exchange, looking up between Evelyn and Ginny. “I’m a little exposed here.”

“Right! Sorry,” Evelyn looked around the room and then back at Mike. “So, what, is it your back? Can’t get up?” Ginny looked at her incredulously, and Evelyn shrugged. “Motherly deductive reasoning. So where are we moving him? To the bed?”

Ginny shook her head and pointed to the wall. “No, we need to get him back to his room. If anyone sees him in here…”

“Right, right, they’ll know you…what? Fucked his back out?”

“Evelyn!” Ginny admonished, but Ev only laughed as she crouched down and motioned for Ginny to do the same. Ginny grabbed both room keys from where they had been strewn on the carpet, and moved down into a squat.

“Alright, girl, count of three,” they each positioned under one of Mike’s arms, and Ginny nodded over at her. “One…two…three…” And they pushed to standing, Mike letting out a pained groan, but at least he was upright now.

“Jesus, Lawson, you gotta lay off the avocados,” Ginny grunted as they started to maneuver him to the door.

“You know, you weren’t complaining about this body about 15 minutes ago.”

Evelyn let out the beginning of a squeal, but Ginny gave her a hard, silencing look and she swallowed it down with a smile. “Seriously, though, Ginny, you couldn’t go easy on the old man?”

“Hey now, Ev, the parts of me she needs work just fine.” Ginny rolled her eyes and wondered if dropping him would get in the way of there being a next time, and whether or not she cared.

“Ohhh, Ginny, we are having a _very_ long conversation after this. Very long. Wine will be involved. Be ready.”

They made their way to the hotel room door, which Ginny shifted to open and look out into the hallway. “Coast is clear, come on,” she whispered as they toddled out the door and over to Mike’s room. The short walk felt like an eternity, and with every noise Ginny was more and more sure that their entire team was going to be bounding down the hallway and catch them all in this precarious position.

But, miraculously, they made it into Mike’s room unscathed, guiding him over to the hotel bed, his body already starting to loosen and work with him. He fell against the mattress with a groan, and Ginny rolled out her shoulders, already sore from the weight of his arm. She looked down at him and bit her lip, almost forgetting for a moment that Evelyn was in the room.

“You need anything, Old Man?” He groaned and gestured to the nightstand. “Muscle relaxer. Small bottle.” She grabbed it along with a bottle of water and set them beside him on the bed.

“Anything else? You gonna be ok?” She looked over at Evelyn, who was downright overcome while watching the exchange, and rolled her eyes before shifting her gaze back to Mike.

“I’m fine, Baker, get out of here. It’ll be loose by morning.” He looked up at her, that mischievous glint back in his eye. “So worth it.”

She bit back a grin and left him at that, practically pushing Evelyn out of the room and back over to hers. Ginny knew she wouldn’t get away with not talking, but she at least wanted to be in the privacy of her own hotel room before spilling the beans.

Evelyn made a beeline for the minibar as Ginny sat cross-legged on the bed, catching the half bottle of white wine that was tossed in her direction before a bounding pile of Evelyn came along with it. She rolled her eyes once again, cracking open the bottle and taking a long swig before passing it to Evelyn for a drink of her own.

“Now, tell me everything!” Ev squealed again, passing the bottle over once more. “And since I helped, I’m going to need the dirtiest, most specific details you’ve got. Go.”

So Ginny did. And left _nothing_ to the imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [Bawsanity](http://bawsanity.tumblr.com).
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me life!


End file.
